As used throughout this specification and claims, the term "mop" shall include a gathering of fibers in either the form of strands or yarns, ribbons or strips gathered and connected to form a working implement. Oftentimes such a mop would have a handle made of metal, wood or plastic that would be conventionally attached to the gathering of the fibers, strands, yarns, etc.
Typically such mops are manufactured from natural fibers, particularly cotton because of its high absorbency but also other natural fibers such as wool or the like might be used. Mops made from such natural fibers have heretofore required a break-in period prior to use by the end user whether industrial or retail consumer. This break-in requirement arises due to the fact that natural fibers contain non-absorbent, non-water soluble materials usually referred to as "oils" which retard if not inhibit the wetting or absorption of these aqueous materials by the fibers usually incorporated into the conventional cleaning compositions. It is well known to be a conventional requirement that this break-in period be undertaken before the mop can be successfully utilized.
For decades mop manufacturers utilizing natural fibers recommend to the industrial or consumer user that, prior to use, the mop be treated in either of two ways to attain the maximum absorbency by eliminating the adverse effect of the natural oils. The first form of recommended treatment is a soaking in any aqueous liquid and to do so for an extended period of time. The second recommendation is that the mops must be washed in soap or detergent to remove these non-soluble oils and therefore permit the mop to be more hydrophilic and thus more able to soak up the aqueous cleaning fluids and effect a more desirable cleaning operation.
It should be readily apparent that the break-in time required in either of these two methods to treat the natural fiber mops and rid these fibers of the natural oils is objectionable as being time consuming and, particularly for the industrial user, expensive. Natural fibers, particularly cotton, have lost some use amongst the mop manufacturers because of this requirement of break-in.
It is now recognized that the basic efficiency and effectiveness of the natural fiber mop after the break-in period is so desirable because of their otherwise lower manufacturing cost and outstanding absorbency that natural fiber mops continue to be used in spite of the break-in requirement. It was reasoned from this recognition that natural fiber use would be increased immeasurably and their attractiveness to the consumer and industrial user would be enhanced significantly if the break-in period were not required in order to achieve the high absorbency of aqueous materials.